Somethings Happened to my Heart
by rocket to your heart
Summary: Chp 4 finally up! Based on the Movie Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. After Hinata's death, Naruto raised his and Hinata's only child. Now the child goes to fulfill her mothers deathwish. Bring back an old friend in Naruto's life. NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Hinata's Wish

Hello, and welcome to my first fan fiction ever! I am rocketgirl9116, but you can call me rocket for short. Please go easy on me as it is my first fan fiction. Oh, and this is a Naruto x Sakura fanfic with minor Sasuke x Sakura and Naruto x Hinata and will be taken in a more Modern time but they will still be Ninja. And the movie will be changed a little. To fit in place with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Hindi film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.

* * *

_Chapter One: Hinata's Wish _

* * *

Cold raindrops dashed down Uzumaki Naruto's heartbrokens face. His tie was crocked and his jacket swong over his shoulder, and collar popped. He stood before the grave of his beloved wife, Hyuuga Hinata. Looking down he read her tombstone.

_"Gone but not Forgotten. In memory of a beloved Wife and Mother, Hyuuga Hinata." _

The skies darkend even more as he recalls her last request before her death.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Naruto scurried around the waiting room of the Hospital, waiting to hear the news of his newborn child. Anxiously, he tapped his foot and whistled to some of his favorite tunes, but his patience was growing thin. _

_Finally, a nurse came up to him. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked _

_"Yes!" he replyed, jumping up from his chair. "What's going on? You gotta tell me!" _

_The nurse chuckled. "It's a girl." And with that, Naruto's jaws dropped to the floor. _

_"A GIRL?" he yelled so loud that his voice echoed through the hole hospital. Doctors and paitents 'shh'd' him. He then covered his mouth. _

_"Can I go see her now? My wife and kid?" he asked. _

_"Yes, it is best to spend time with your wife in her final hour." _

_Naruto stopped, his smile dropped, and his eyes darkened. "F-final?" _

_"Yes. I am sorry, but she has suffered much internal bleeding. We have done all we can, but the best thing to do for her is to just let her go in peace. I am sorry." The Nurse then walked away. "Follow me." _

_But Naruto couldn't budge an inch. He was to shocked to even cry. But soon, luke warm tears flooded his eyes and swept past his Fox-like whiskers. _

_10 minutes later, Naruto was sitting at the bed of his beloved wife, eyes redden from his tears. She was holding in her hands, their newborn child. She had her father's eyes, but her mothers hair. Sitting next to her, was Naruto's motherly figure, Tusande, who was also crying. _

_"You are so bad" Naruto told Hinata, through sniffles and tears. "Very bad for leaving me" _

_"Neh, don't say that Naruto-kun." Hinata said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He in return, held her hand. _

_"Tusande-sama." Tusande looked up to Hinata. "Here" Hinata handed Tusande some letters with numbers 1 through 10 written on them. "These are for our newborn. I want her to know a little about me since I won't be there. Give her one on each of her birthdays till 8 years old." _

_Naruto shuddered at the thought of her not being there. _

_"And finally, I want to ask you something. As a death wish." He nudged a bit, not wanting to see her face. _

_"I want you to name our daughter….Sakura" _

* * *

The rain started to pour on Naruto now. His usual spikey head was now flat, and his bangs covered some of his eyes. He was drenched and cold and his Polo was see through.

_'Sakura, eh?' _

* * *

It's been 8 years since Hinata's death…8 years has the baby aged….8 years for Naruto to struggle to take care of her soon to be 8 year old Sakura.

She had the eyes and hair of her mother, but long and tied in a pony tail, but had Naruto's Fox-Like Kawaii face.

* * *

Uzumaki Sakura was holding up a fake microphone to her mouth as the red light blinked and blinked on the video camera.

"Hi! I'm Sakura and you're watching channel…Sakura. When I grow up, I want to be a V.J. you know! Just like Yamanaka Ino!" she said, pointing to her bedroom wall covered with Ino pictures.

Yamanaka Ino was a famous talk show host and Sakura's idol.

"My hobbies are eating chocolate, beating up boys, and irritating my Granny Tusande! And I also like to read my moms letters"

She took a peek at her clock and shrieked a little.

"Hey! I'm late! I have to go get ready and meet Dad! But I'll be back, same time same place! Watch me!" and she smiled her fathers famous grin and gave a thumbs up to the camera.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura stood in front of the Hokage's building. (I forgot to mention, but Tusande is not the Hokage in this fiction, but Naruto's mother. It's going to be the 3rd Hokage).

She looked down at her watch.

'He's late' she thought.

But then flowers swung right in front of her face. She ignored it. The flowers fell to the floor and then a box of chocolates. She grinned a little bit ignored it yet again. The chocolates then went flying and a teddy bear came in sight. She took the bear, but still looked disappointed. But then smiled when she looked up. There was her father, wearing stupid hat and sunglasses with a stupid grin.

But then the smile disappeared. Her father, and older and handsome Naruto, giggled and said "Hi."

But before he could finish his explanation, Sakura walked off. "AH! Sakura listen to me! Look! Look…I'm only…I'm only… 2 hours late!"

"Right" she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry! But I was busy!" he said.

"And so was I! I didn't even watch television all day…" she pointed out.

Naruto let out an exasperating sigh and put his hand on his chin.

"because I had to go out and do all your shopping!" she finished. "This is to much dad! I'm your daughter not your wife!"

Naruto sighed and put his hand behind his head and took off his hat. He kneeled down and asked "Why? If I can be your mom and dad why can't you be both? Okay!" and he swiped the bear out of the little girl's arms and stood up and played with it.

Sakura, a bit sad that her dad took the bear starting nudging his arm, but he kept on spitting out "No."

He then yanked his arm and both of then kneeled a bit. "What?" said the father.

"Felt bad?"

"a little"

"Sorry"

And then the little girl spread out her arms, and Naruto stared at her.

He smiled. "Okay"

And with that, they did their little handshake. A double high five, and then a double low five, and then they flicked the opposite persons nose. Then they giggled.

* * *

Granny Tusande, Naruto's mother, sat down on the ground of her living room, telling her peers about medical ninja. (I will try very hard not to mention Hinduism in this fic, so I won't offend anyone, and if I do, its for the story and I apologize if it does offend you).

Everyone in the group was complimenting on her descriptive way of telling them.

"She speaks so well doesn't she?" they said.

Tusande giggled and said "Well that's all for today. Now we'll…"

But there was a certain someone not paying attention.

"See this?" she fiddled with her necklace. "I got it as a gift of Valentines day!"

"TenTen?" Tusande questioned.

TenTen spurn around from her conversation. "Huh? Me?" she asked.

"Okay everyone, TenTen will now tell us all the steps of healing an arm"

"Me!" she stuttered.

"Go on TenTen"

She looked worried "OHH! The steps of healing an arm! Err… I forgot!"

Then everyone gasped. There were secrets being spread in the crowd.

"What? You forgot!" they all said.

"Can you believe this everyone? She has forgotten one of the most simplest steps of becoming a medic nin."

TenTen frowned.

"My dear, if you don't pay attention to that, you may kill the person!" Tusande screamed at TenTen.

But before she could get into deeper detail, Tusande was interrupted.

"Granny!" said Sakura coming to her grandma's side.

"Ahh! Everyone, this is my granddaughter, Sakura!" he said, kissing Sakura on the cheek.

"Hello!" she said to everyone, except for TenTen. Sakura noticed this and then screamed out "HI SEXY!"

She then grinned at the comment she just made to her.

Tusande, wasn't pleased and then asked. "Who taught you that?"

"Dad did!"

Naruto, who was about to go up the stairs, made a full 360 and pointed his finger up the stairs as he walked up.

They both giggled as he walked up and then Tusande said. "Go on, you need to get ready for your school function tonight!"

But then Sakura hugged her grandma and asked "Granny…the letter?"

Tusande smiled and asked "When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow"

"So?"

"Awww!" Sakura frowned as he walked away sadly.

* * *

Later, at the school function, Sakura stood on stage with her classmates, and Naruto and Tusande sat in their seats.

"Oh! Naruto!" said a familiar voice behind him.

Naruto turned and saw "Mr. Nara! How are you?" he said, giving a high five. Next to him, was his wife, Temari.

"Hello Temari!" said Tusande.

"Good evening Tusande" she said politely.

Shikamaru and Naruto go way back. They roomed together during college with his two other friends, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamichi Chouji.

Then the program started and came out from the curtains. "Naruto, its Iruka-sensei!" Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto's father died when he was 7 years old, and Iruka was the closest thing he had to a father.

"KICK ASS IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled out from the crowd. Iruka, now annoyed, that his 2 worst students were in the crowd, gave a face saying, "Your so dead when this is over" Tusande smacked Naruto in the back of the head and Temari did the same to her husband. Sakura, on stage, just smacked her forehead and giggled.

Iruka cleared his throat and said "Welcome to the Just One Minute Competition!" and he explained the instructions.

All you gotta do is answer a question in one minute D. (ha ha)

On stage, Sakura stood next to her competition, and rival, Haruhi, Shikamaru and Temari's daughter.

"Best of luck, Nara" Sakura said.

"You to Uzumaki"

About 20 minutes into the competition was Sakura's turn. She looked up to her dad and granny and gave a thumbs up. Naruto and Tusande did the same in return.

She walked up to the bowl full of topics and picked one out. She picked one out and then winked at her dad. He winked back.

She unraveled the small piece of paper, but as she looked inside, she smile began to fade. She placed the paper on her heart and looked up at the crowd, still sad.

"And your timer starts now" Iruka said, as the clock behind Sakura started to tick.

She just looked up at the crowd. Naruto was smiling but then knew something was wrong.

Sakura's eyes started to water, as Iruka whispered to her "say something!"

She just looked down at the piece of paper as tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

"Mom"

Naruto was just shocked at what he just heard. His smile turned upside down as his eyes started to water a bit.

"Mom" Sakura repeated again.

Shikamaru knew what happened to Hinata. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Tusande looked down.

"Mom" she repeated again.

Naruto started to cry. He had to say something.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said, about to make it back to her seat. But halfway through, something made her stop.

"Mom" someone said from the crowd.

Naruto stood up, and started walking to the stage.

"A mother is someone who loves us so much that we sometimes can't understand it."

He walked on the stage.

"A mother is someone who makes us realize how good we are, that there is no one better than us." He then kneeled down to his daughter, and took her hand.

"Her happiness is in our laughter… and… sorrow in our sorrow…" he was then on his knees looking up to his little one.

"She is someone we can't live without…she is everything"

He was crying like the day on her funeral.

"She is something we do not have" he sniffled.

He then pointed his finger to her heart.

"But we do have Dad… and he is quite nice to" He nodded his head, and Sakura nodded in return. "Then you give me a hug" and she practically jumped into his arms.

Then Shikamaru stood up and started clapping. Then Tusande, then Temari, and then everyone in the room stood up and clapped.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Tusande were back at his house. Naruto was bouncing his basketball, still a bit sad about tonight. Tusande walked up the stairs with a pot of tea, stains on her face from her tears, but then she cleaned her face, to not provoke his son.

"Uhh umm Naruto, you remember Jiraiya, right? He called?"

"Who?" Naruto asked, bouncing the ball of the wall.

"Your sensei remember?"

Naruto thought for a minute, grabbing the ball in his hand. 'AHH! Ero-Sennin! What about him?" And he threw the ball back at the wall.

"He sent us a proposal"

"For whom?" Naruto asked

"Me!" Tusande answered.

Naruto giggled, "Why don't you accept it."

"Shut up!" Tusande yelled. "He said the girl was sweet and beautiful but I refused flatly. I did the right thing didn't I?"

"Poor Ero-Sennin"

"I did the right thing!"

"Yes yes"

"I was right, right?"

Naruto grabbed the ball in his hand and looked at his mother.

"Yes mom"

"Hmm well I must have done the right thing. I never do anything wrong" and with that she walked to a chair.

"Humph, so what if the girl was sweet and beautiful. Everyone is beautiful! Who wants to get married? Jiraiya's gone mad, he keeps sending me them. Why doesn't he just get himself married and leave me alone?"

Naruto walked over to his mom and put his arm around her shoulder. She then layed her head on his shoulder.

"What is it Mom?"

Tusande sighed. "I just find this family incomplete."

"Hmm. Why? You are there. And I am there. And Sakura's there. I don't find it incomplete.

She sighed. "Whenever I go out with old friends, they always complain about their daughter in laws! I cant even complain about it"

Naruto sighed. "Ohh so it's a big problem. You need a daughter in law to complain about. " he then looked at her.

"No Naruto. I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy"

"So you won't marry again?"

Naruto then looked away, and then got up and bounced the basketball again.

"Mom, we live once, die once, get married once. And we love once." He then looked at Tusande. "We don't do that again"

She stood up then. "Well your fine, but what about Sakura."

"Why" Naruto asked. "Whats happened to her?"

"You don't feel she needs a mother?"

He looked up to her. He then simply shook his head. "Shes okay"

He bounced his ball even more.

"Shes fine"

Tusande looked up to him.

"Shes got something that I don't' even have."

"What?"

"Her mother's letters."

* * *

**BRING **

Sakura sprung up from her bed from the sound of her alarm clock that was striking 12.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" she yelled out.

She then jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs of her house.

But then her eyes lit up. She then dropped the note and the money when she saw a table full of gifts in the middle of her living room. But she ignored all the boxed ones and envelopes until she came up upon one letter. It had a large 8 spread across of the envelope. Her eyes lit up as she ripped it open.

She never did remember her mom. She died a couple hours after Sakura was born. Her Dad said that she looked just like her mom. He said she was a very inspirational person who would also never give up. But then again…her Dad would never give up to.

Sakura sighed. She remembered how Naruto would never give up. Even if it was stupid. But her dad really did care. When she was about 8 years old, she got a cold while he was away on a mission. He got a call from Tusande saying she was sick, and with that, Naruto dropped the Mission and came straight home. Apparently, he promised over mom's grave he will take care of their one and only daughter.

But forgetting that, Sakura got right to her mothers letter. It said…

"My beloved Sakura,

Wow! 8 years old, eh? I'm sure you have grown and are very beautiful. You probably have your fathers face. I can imagine you smiling with that goofy trademark grin of his."

"No! I look like you!" Sakura puffed. She took a look at her mothers large picture hanging on the wall. Then she continued with the letter

"Tell me Sakura, does your father still go to bed with his shoes on? Old habits die hard. You're a big girl now Sakura, and I'm sure you'll understand what I have to tell you. Today, I will tell you a story, about your father, me, and Sakura"

"Sakura?"

* * *

Well, how was it? Good, bad? Rate and Review to see if my first fanfic was good or bad! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The 2 Friends

Ahhh I updated chp 1 and I also put chp 2 up! Yay! D

Anywho, this part of the story takes place back in the past, when Naruto was in college

* * *

_Chapter 2: The 2 Friends_

* * *

Naruto was rushing, running past girls that were waving at him, and teachers who glared at him. He was late.

He wasn't late for anything. He was late for his morning basketball game before class.

'She isn't going to like this' he thought. But then again, she should be used to it now. He ran across the track as the cheerleader girls waved to him and he winked back. They all shrieked from his action.

He ran past the grounds of Leaf Cross University, the most prestigious university in all of the Fire Country for ninja.

Finally, he reached the door to the gym. He took a breath, wanting to walk in cool and calm as if nothing has happened.

There she stood, turning her head with a not so pleased face on.

Haruno Sakura.

She had her short pink hair, some covering her face. She was stretched out and ready to go.

"Your late again" Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "I can't wake up this early everyday you know"

Sakura let out a small chuckle. "Can't wake up…or were you scared?"

"Heyy…Uzumaki Naruto is never scared"

Sakura then imitated Naruto voice. "Uzumaki Naruto is never scared! But loses to Haruno Sakura all the time in basketball!"

Naruto walked up to her and grabbed the basketball right out of her hands. "Want to play?"

"What's the point? You will lose again anyway"

"I won't lose today!"

Sakura grinned. "You always say that"

Naruto then flung the ball right in front of her face, looking like he was about to hit her, but stopped. Sakura flinched.

"We'll see" Naruto debated.

"Hmph, we will see" Sakura said.

They started out and Sakura had control of the ball. She was dribbling and Naruto was behind her trying to snatch the ball away. Naruto was cursing under his breath while trying to snatch the ball from Sakura. Then when there was an opening, Sakura ran to the basket, jumped up and took the shot away. Naruto was disappointed while Sakura did the chicken dance right in front of him. (ha ha) "Shit" Naruto murmured under his breath, and then used his hand to cut his neck, saying in figurative language that Sakura was going to get it now.

Sakura then again had control of the ball, Naruto jumped to grab the ball, but missed and he tripped on the floor while Sakura ran to the basket screaming "YEAA!" and made the shot. Sakura started screaming and dancing while Naruto got up disappointed. The ball bounced to him and he hit it away as Sakura danced away in the center court.

Naruto now had control of the ball, dribbling around, trying to cause the suspense in Sakura to rise. Of course, it wasn't working. Then while Naruto was dribbling, Sakura snatched the ball and bounced it to the side. Naruto, with his slow brain, didn't realize this until he finally realized he was bouncing air. He then screamed out "OH NO!" and Sakura whistled behind him, the ball twirling on her fingertips. She jumped up to make her shot, but then Naruto shoved her and she fell. Naruto then grabbed the bouncing ball and ran down to his basket and made the shot. "YES!" he screamed. Sakura got up, mad as ever.

"OY! IF YOU CAN'T PLAY ATLEAST DON'T CHEAT" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto pointed to her. "Hey! Don't call me a cheater!"

"That's what you are!" Sakura pouted. "CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!"

"Sakura, don't call me a cheater!" Naruto pointed at her.

Sakura then put her hands on her hips and started imitating Naruto, repeating over and over again "Naruto is a cheater" while Naruto kept on saying "I'm not a cheater!"

"CHEATER!"

They were nose to nose, looking in each others eyes. Then Naruto moved fast and got Sakura in a headlock, but Sakura started to scream out, and Naruto tried to cover his ears from the irritating sound.

"STOP SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL!" he yelled.

Sakura then got offended. "Hey. Don't call me a girl!"

"Alright fine! You're right! You're not a girl!" Naruto said, letting go of Sakura.

"At least I'm better than those stupid girls you run after!"

"OH! Excuse me! I don't run after them, they run after me!"

Sakura then imitated Naruto yet again.

"OH! Naruto soo handsome! He's so sweet and so hot!"

"hehe at least I'm better than you. You'd be better with a moustache"

"Was that a joke?"

"What if it was?"

"I don't like jokes!" Sakura said, edging to his face again.

"I don't like you!" Naruto imitated, and yet nose to nose again with her.

Then they parted ways with a HUMPH

But then they ran back to each other screaming at the same time "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Word spread quickly across campus. Everyone on campus already knows that Naruto and Sakura were the closest friends EVER. And they fight all the time.

Word went from the schools own radio program, to a student running into a random class screaming it, to cheerleaders cheering it, and even nuns tell each other!

"_Naruto and Sakura have fought again!"_

"_Naruto and Sakura have fought again!"_

"_Naruto and Sakura have fought again!"_

"_Naruto and Sakura have fought again!"_

Word spread maybe, too quickly.

* * *

Later in the evening, at the boys dormitory, Nara Shikamaru laid on the lower bunk of 2 bunk beds spread across a large room, lazy as ever, reading a book. Across the room was Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, playing with each other.

"Kiba, you know sooner or later, the landlord is gonna find out that you have a dog in here. And he is NOT going to like it. Remember when Naruto left a real life snake his office? He flipped! He kept an eye on us since"

"Don't worry about! Kakashi can do whatever he wants!" (Yes, Kakashi is the landlord for the boys dorms and Anko is the landlord for the girls dorms)

"Heh, yea I guess, especially when Lee, Neji, Garra, and Kankurou set off all those live rats!"

"OH YEA! I totally remember that. Oh! And the toilet prank on the dorm we all 8 did!"

They laughed, until Naruto came in, looking as dead as ever.

"What's for dinner. I am STARVING!" he said throwing his backpack across the room, and it landed with a thud when it hit the wall.

"Chouji went out to pick up some pizzas for us"

"How long?" Naruto asked, crawling up to the top bunk over Shikamaru.

But before he can finish his sentence, Chouji blasted the door open screaming "YOU AND SAKURA HAD A FIGHT!"

And then silence filled the room as Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and even Akamaru stared at him.

"So? We always have fights!"

"Yea but it spreads around campus like someone just committed suicide" Chouji said. "A bunch of girls were gossiping about it over at Ibiki's Pizza Jug."

"So?" Naruto jumped off his bed and went over to the door connector, which combined their room with Lee's and the others room. (kinda like how in a hotel they have it so that 2 rooms can combine)'

He knocked on the door and said "Yo guys." He flicked his finger unlocking the door from their side. "We got some pizza if you guys want. Lets play poker to" and then he walked over to the Pepperoni pizza which Chouji was gobbling down 2 at once.

About 10 mins later, the boys were in a circle in their dorm, with poker chips and boxes of pizza and bottles of soda behind them.

"I fold" Neji said, throwing in his cards.

"HA! A PAIR!" Kankurou said, holding out his hand.

"DAMMIT!" yelled out Shikamaru.

"Hold on! FULL HOUSE!" Gaara said holding out his cards.

"Man you suck!" Kiba said, patting Naruto's back, whom just lost much of his chips.

Lee started dealing out again, while Neji said "So Naruto, what is this I hear about you and Sakura having a fight"

Everyone stopped eating, dealing, and moving, and they all set their eyes on Naruto.

"What's the deal? We always fight!"

There was a silence in the room until finally, Lee said…

"But she's your best friend, right?"

Naruto thought about this for a second.

He then stood up. "I'll be right back. But Shikamaru!"

"What up?"

"Don't let Kiba steal my chips" he said smirking. He then grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

When he closed the door, Kiba yelled out "GET EM AKAMARU!"

The small pup ran for Naruto's chips, but Shikamaru grabbed him by the fur.

"Not even if you rolled over"

Akamaru whined while Shikamaru placed him back down and walked back to Kiba, who was also whining.

* * *

Over at the girls dorm, Sakura was studying for a hand seals quiz that was coming up tomorrow in her Nin-jutsu honors class.

Her friend Ino was asleep on the top bunk, and TenTen was sharpening her kunai for Battle Practice tomorrow. Temari was watching TV on the other side of the room. But then she turned it off, and walked over to Sakura.

"Need some help" she asked

"No I'm fine, thanks anyway"

"Not about nin-jutsu. About Naruto"

Silence (yet again) filled there room. TenTen stopped sharpening her kunai's, and Ino woke up from her sleep at the sound of Naruto.

"You two got into a fight again?" Ino asked, sitting up.

"Man I don't get it? Why does everyone make a big deal whenever we two get into a fight?"

"Because you two are the closest and coolest friends on campus!" TenTen said.

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"But he's your best friend, right?" Temari said.

Sakura just sat there and thought, as Temari walked back to the TV.

Sakura then stood up and said "I'm going out. I'll be back soon, with dinner, ok?"

And with that, she ran to her bookbag that was hanging from the bunk and grabbed some money, and grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

Naruto ran down the stairs of his dormitory and across the grounds to the girls dorms. He made a turn but ran into someone. She stumbled back.

"Ah! I'm sor-wa?"

It was Sakura of course. She saw Naruto and then immediately got back up. She dusted her pants and then looked up to Naruto.

"Where are you going" she asked.

"To the beach" he said. "To look at the sunset."

"Oh" Sakura replied. She thought for a second and then asked "Can I come?"

Naruto, surprised by her response, of course said "sure!" he said smiling.

Sakura smiled and they walked together.

* * *

As the sun set, both were running together, pushing each other, wrestling and headlocking one another, and having a good time. Laughing. Enjoying life, and their friendship.

Then they did their handshake, to show their sorry.

A double high five, and then a double low five, and then they flicked the opposite persons nose. Then they giggled and hugged.

* * *

The next morning, at the girls dorm, Anko was walking around the girls dorms.

She walked into Ino's room.

"Look at this mess! Filthy! You girls drive me crazy." She said looking at the room floor barley visible because of clothes spread across the room.

TenTen walked past her with rollers all over her hair.

"What is this?" Anko said, pointing at TenTen's hair. "What is that mountain on your hair?"

"These are rollers, Anko"

"Rollers don't impress boys! You can take that from me!" she said, walking past TenTen. Anko sat down on Sakura's bed trying to fold some clothes, when Ino came and sat next to her.

"Then how do you get impressed, Anko?" Ino said crossing her legs.

Then she noticed Ino's Pj's. She was wearing a yellow tank top and black short shorts.

"Oh my gosh, what are you wearing?

"C'mon, tell us!" Ino complained.

"I don't know"

"Tell us please!"

TenTen, Temari, and Ino then walked behind Anko.

"No!"

Then all 3 girls said it at the same time.

"Tell us."

She then sighed and said "Ok. Boys get impressed by a girls manners. Her walk, her talk, and…"

"And?" they all said.

She then had a stern face "I don't know! You girls talk too much! Now clean up this room!" she yelled. But then a basketball came out of nowhere and hit Anko in the head. She shrieked until Sakura bonked right to her side.

"Hey!"

"OUCH! What will I do with this one!" she said pointing to Sakura. Sakura was wearing sweats and a hat. "O dear Sakura, what are you wearing?"

She smiled and said "Its cool, Anko!"

"Cool? At least try and be feminine for once in your life! Not like these girls but-"

"Anko, you say the same thing everyday! Oh and you know! I beat Naruto at basketball again this morning."

"Ugh, stay away from that boy!"

"Why? He's my best friend! He's my buddy!" she said jokingly.

"When best friend becomes boy friend" Sakura eyed her "one doesn't even get to know!"

"HAH! Me like Naruto? PLEASE!"

"hehe, anywho, here I got you some chocolate, but don't tell anyone" she said, handing over the chocolate over to Sakura.

"AWW thank you Anko!" she said hugging her.

"AH! Leave me, mad girl!" And then Sakura kissed her on the cheek.

Anko, was like Sakura's motherly figure. She always watched out for her.

* * *

Principle Asuma was running around the school eagerly.

"NO SHORT SKIRTS IN THE COLLEGE!" he screamed at a bunch of girls.

Then another girl walked right by. "HEY! I SAID NO SHIRT SKIRTS!"

She then turned around to reveal to be Kurenai!

"AHH!" he then forced a smile on. "Kurenai!"

"Hmm, you said something Asuma?"

"Oh! I was just saying that short skirts were not allowed in the college."

"What? But this is the latest fashion! Infact, some girls don't even wear skirts nowadays"

Then they both started to laugh.

"And aren't I looking nice today?" Kurenai asked.

"OH! Of course! But if you expose to these youngsters-"

"What do you mean youngsters? Am I not young?"

"You're…very young!"

She smiled but then it disappeared and she said "But you dress very boring!"

"Oh!...oh" and with that, she walked away.

"But then again, I may be the next, Mrs. Asuma" she turned and winked. Then walked way.

Asuma, blushing like crazy, became very giddy. Sakura saw all this from where she was sitting.

She snuck right in back of him and then screamed right in his ear "HAPPY FRIENDSHIPS DAY!"

"AHH! Oh Ms. Haruno, always scaring me!" he said while Sakura tied something around his wrist. "What is this?"

"It's a friendship band, sir! Besides also being your student, I am now your friend to!"

Asuma smiled. "Thank you!"

"You seem very happy today sir"

"What do you mean?"

"Just generally"

"Oh! Well my daughter is coming home today!"

"Your daughter?"

"Yes! My daughter Hinata! She's coming back from the Wave Country today! She's studying at Wave Cross University !"

"Wave Cross? WOW!"

He giggled. "You'll take care of my daughter wont you Sakura?"

She laughed "Of course sir!"

"Happy Friendship day!"

"Thank you sir!"

He walked away but then something caught Sakura's attention.

The girls behind him were talking about something.

"Naruto? He gave you a band?"

"Yes! I'm the first girl for him to tie a friendship band with!"

"Wow! How hot!"

They walked away and Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Well now? Naruto?"

* * *

Sakura walked into the hallway, seeing Naruto hugging some girl after tying a band on her wrist.

She walked behind him. In his back pocket were over 10 bands from other girls!

She took them out of his back pocket.

"Oh Naruto!" she said, waving all the bands right by her face

The girl saw, looked at Naruto and said, "you loser!" And walked away.

"UGH! Go away!

"You don't get tired? Running around with those stupid girls?

"Hey! I don't ru-"

"I KNO I KNO! But honestly can't you find one girl with beauty and brains."

"Beauty and Brains? Now where will I find such a girl?"

* * *

One girl outside twirled her hair.

* * *

Naruto was juggling some discs in front of where the school announcements and radio show is held.

"I'm only passing my time with these girls. I haven't found her as yet"

"Her?" Sakura asked, catching a disk.

"Her" Naruto leaned in.

* * *

A girl outside walked with boys following behind, looking at her beauty.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were both walking in the hall.

"I'm looking for a girl that makes something happen.

"Makes what happen?" Sakura asked.

"One that makes something happen to my heart" Naruto told her.

"What? Makes what happen?"

They both stopped and Naruto turned to face her.

"Something Happens. You won't understand." And he turned back around and continued walking

Sakura was getting something out of her locker with Naruto leaning on the locker next to her.

"When she walks, the world looks on"

* * *

A girl walked up the stairs gracefully.

* * *

Sakura was bashing a vending machine, because her soda didn't come out.

"And when she stops, time stops"

* * *

She stopped. And then continued walking again.

* * *

"And when she smiles-"

"Her her her! What will you do when you find her?" Sakura asked.

He faced her and walked backwards. "I'll kneel down in front of her, spread my arms and say 'Hey! Whoever you are I Love you!" But while he turned and said I love you, that girl bumped right into him.

* * *

Well that's all! Man this took me 2 hrs to type! Well R&R! The more, the merrier!


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Way Till Friendship

D

Ugh, school has been KILLING ME! But here, from the caring soul and from the bottom of my heart, Chp 3!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Long Way to Friendship _

* * *

It wasn't like when he bumped into Sakura. When Naruto bumped into Sakura, she would fall on her ass and then yell at Naruto. 

But this was just a simple, light bump. They sort of took a few steps away from the bumps impact.

She was beautiful. She brushed the hair away from her eyes...soft pure white eyes...and looked at the stunned blonde haired boy. But, she sorta smiled from his shocked face.

Sakura was trying to look past Naruto to see who he bumped into.

Naruto then finally got it off of his tongue.

"I love you"

"Sorry?" she said.

Naruto then smirked. "Don't be! I love you!"

She looked at him weird and then walked past him saying "Excuse me"

Sakura then finally recognized her as she walked past Naruto and then herself.

She stuttered at first. "H-H-H-Hinata!" and then she ran after her.

Naruto turned around and watch her walk by. "Well, well." Naruto said, holding up a friendship band up. "Hinata" He then ran after her.

Hinata turned around and smiled as Sakura came up to her and started to shake her hand. "Hi! I'm Sakura and you are…"

Naruto then walked behind them and said his own name. "Naruto"

She looked up to him and then back to Sakura. "You're Hinata, right?"

"Yes" she nodded and smiled.

"Yeah!" Sakura said giggling herself.

Naruto then had a questioning face. "How do you know her?"

"This morning the principal …" Sakura said, and Hinata then realized who she was, but then Naruto interrupted.

"Ya ya! Don't take that old slobs name first thing in the morning!" he said.

Hinata and Sakuras smiled started to fade as Naruto questioned the girl.

"So Hinata, it's your first day in college?" he asked.

"No she just came back from the Wave Country" Sakura said.

Hinata replied saying "Yea"

Naruto's puzzling face came back. "How do you know?"

Sakura forced a smile and said "Naruto, this morning the principal..."

"Ugh, I just told you not to talk about that baldy." Naruto said.

Sakuras smile dropped and Hinata said "baldy" with a face not so convinced.

Sakura was trying to get back to explaining but Naruto asked "Where were you studying in Wave Country?"

Sakura came back in, saying " Wave Cross University"

"Oh! Wave!" Naruto then asked "How do you know?" yet again.

Now Sakura was yelling, trying to get what she was about to say into Naruto's thick skull.

"Naruto, the principal this morning…!"

Naruto then put his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Yea yea! Let the baldy be, dammit!"

Hinata was having a half and half. Half of her was a bit mad, while the other half was trying to not crack up.

Naruto then faced Hinata.

"I'm sorry, we have this grouch of a principal, and she's his fan"

Hinata had a slight mad face. "Grouch?" she questioned.

Sakura slapped her forehead and closed her eyes and told herself _"What…a…dumbass!" _

Naruto smiled. "Grouch is right. But forget about him. Tell me about your first day of college"

Sakura just looked away with her face of pity as Naruto went on and on.

Hinata looked up to him and just simply said "Great"

Naruto was about to say something but then heard a familiar voice.

"Good Morning everyone!" as Principal Asuma strode down the hallway.

He was then taken away from his happy mood when he saw another short skirt. To be more precise, Hinata's skirt.

"UGH! How many times have I said! NO SHIRT SKIRTS IN THE COLLEGE!"

Naruto then whispered in Hinata's ear. "There's groucho" but then quickly plopped back up and said "Good Morning Sir!"

Sakura followed. Asuma smiled and patted Sakura's head.

He then got serious and looked at Hinata. "Short skirts are not allowed in this college, you know that?"

She then stepped forward and looked at him in the eye and calmly said. "You know I just got back from the Wave Country and I haven't had time to unpack."

Asuma was about to say something but then Naruto came into the picture.

He quickly put his arm around Asuma's shoulder and took him away from Hinata and Sakura.

"Sir, its Hinata's first day here, she's just gotten back from Wave Country and hasn't had the time to unpack. She wore whatever she could find!"

Hinata walked up next to Asuma and Sakura was behind Naruto and Asuma, waving her hands, trying to make sure he would stop, but Naruto ignored her.

Asuma says "Naruto, I've known Hinata since childhood!"

"Since childhood? Really" asked Naruto, not so convinced.

"Really, Papa" Hinata said, leaning on Asuma's shoulder.

Naruto was smiling. "Really Pa-"Naruto's smile totally disappeared as he asked "Papa?"

Hinata replied saying. "Papa" and nodding.

Sakura then broke through and placed her hand on Asuma's shoulder. She was still wearing her pitiful face and smiled and said "Papa"

Naruto then tried to suck up, Sakura just had the face and Hinata just stood there. But soon enough, Asuma walked away, and then Hinata was going to leave but then stopped as she turned and saw Naruto sulking on Sakura's shoulder. She was patting his back with a WTF face.

Hinata then walked back and patted Naruto on the shoulder. He looked up sad, but the instant he saw it was her, his face went back to cool and he gave his famous grin.

Hinata then put 3 fingers up. "He's an old slob, a baldy, and a g-"but she couldn't get it off her tongue.

Naruto was trying to convince her. "Nice? Sweet?"

"Grouch" she was turning around while saying "but he's not all that bad."

But before she could walk off, Naruto said "'scuse me?"

She turned around and said "yes?"

Naruto held a friendship band up and looked at her.

He then held it up to her and said "Happy Friendships day"

She then had a bit surprised face but it was still calm.

"We only just met. Friendship is a far thought"

Naruto had a disappointing sigh as she walked off.

Sakura then walked right next to him and patted his shoulder.

"So…something happened?"

Naruto stuttered a bit but then finally came out with something. "She's not my type"

"Why?"

"She's not a true ninja! She studied in the Wave Country! And these wave country girls are a bit odd. A girl should be one that you can take home to your mother without problem! No, she's not my type"

Sakura then started to imitate him.

"MEH! She's not my type! Man, you won't find anyone this way" and she stuck her tongue out. The bell rang as the halls cleared out.

Naruto smirked. "Why?" He then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "You're there!"

Sakura then had a disgustful look. "Me? SHUT UP!"

They started to walk to class together and Naruto was talking to her. "If I don't find anyone else, then I will marry you!"

"Forget it!"

"See!? This is why you will never get married!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" as Naruto just laughed as they ran to class.

* * *

Well, R&R! It shall make me a very happy girl D 


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Friendship

Ok! Ok! I know what your gonna say,

"Rocket, where the F were you?!"

I'm sorry! I've been having family issues and plus finals for school, but now it is OFFICALLY SUMMER!

Please don't hate me "

Anywho, here is chapter 4, and the second to last flashback chapter

**_Disclaimer _**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have a heart attack from eating Ichiraku Ramen all day.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Love is Friendship_

* * *

"Hey! Hinata!" Sakura screeched out across campus. 

The blue (or purple) haired beauty turned around and saw the pink tomboy chasing after her. But before she could respond, Sakura shoved something right into her arms.

"Here you go! It's a gift!" Sakura said smiling.

"What is it?"

"Our college sweater! Thought you should have one since you're an official Leaf Cross Student now!"

"Thanks!" Hinata said smiling while Sakura walked in front of her.

"Ah, Sakura, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked

With a second to spare, Sakura was right in front of Hinata's face. "Yea sure! What is it!?" She seemed to have had more sugar than needed this morning.

"Um, why does everyone keep staring at me?" Hinata turned around and saw boys staring and girls glaring.

Sakura just laughed at her question. "Why the boys are staring…well you should know that. And the girls are wondering what the boys are staring at! And that is why everyone is staring at you!" she responded, with much body language to match her answer.

Hinata smiled, but then Sakura locked arms with her and started dragging her off. "Look, if you ever have any problems, come to me or Naruto, alright?"

"Naruto. He is the one from-" but Sakura cut Hinata off.

"Right! He's my best friend! We sorta rule this college" Sakura said with pride and a huge grin on her face.

Hinata smiled. She knew things were going to get interesting soon.

Hinata snapped out of her thinking state and said quickly "I'm going to stop by Izumo's Coffee House for some breakfast. Would you like to come?"

"Arghh I want to, but I can't! I told Naruto I'd meet by the classroom early. I'm sorry!" Sakura said.

"No! Don't be sorry! I'll see you in class!" Hinata said walking away

* * *

Hinata walked into class, and it was as noisy as ever. She saw paper airplanes fly across the room. Sakura was in the back dribbling a basketball. Spitballs were soaring through the air. But soon Hinata caught glimpse of Naruto sitting in his seat. He was looking at Hinata and he was patting the seat right behind him. 

Hinata gave up and just sat behind him. "Hey that's my seat" Hinata turned and saw Sakura holding a basketball in her hands.

"Oh! Sorry" Hinata said.

"No, its ok!" and Sakura sat down in the seat next to Hinata.

The bell rang at that moment and Kurenai-sensei walked in and said" Good morning class!"

Everyone sat down at their desks. Kurenai-sensei was the hottest teacher on campus and everyone knew it.

"Today we are going to start a new lesson!" Everyone groaned at her excitement.

"Romeo and Juliet. An eternal love story" she said passionately

The class sort of became interested. Well, except for Shikamaru. He didn't really get the whole love thing and women.

"Before we begin, I want to ask you all…what is love?"

The class remained silent and there was not a single hand in the air. "Anyone?" Kurenai-Sensei asked.

Kurenai looked around and caught eye of Hinata. "Hinata!"

Hinata immediately looked up, kind of embarrassed since she had no idea what to say.

"Tell us Hinata. What is love?"

"Me? Uh I don't know"

Kurenai Sensei awed and was upset but quickly switched back to her happy mode, but soon saw Sakura trying to fling a rubber band at Narutos head.

"Sakura!" Kurenai Sensei screamed

Sakura immediately flinched. "Ah!"

"You tell us Sakura. What is love?" Kurenai Sensei asked her.

Sakura was completely embarrassed and was stuttering on what to say.

"Love? Well, uh, er…"

"Oh! Forget it!"

Sakura looked down in defeat.

"Anyone?" Kurenai saw Naruto doodling in his notebook.

"Naruto! What is love?"

Naruto looked up from his notebook. "Hm?" Naruto was thinking deep.

Hinata was looking at behind, wondering what he was gonna say.

Sakura was busy doodling in his notebook.

"Love is Friendship"

Sakura looked at Naruto with a shocked face.

Naruto was nodding. "If she can't be my best friend, I can't be in love with her"

Sakura looked on, Hinata was smiling but kinda shocked how Naruto was actually smart!

Naruto continued on. "Without friendship, there is no love. Simple. Ok Kurenai Sensei?"

Kurenai was happy at Naruto's response and was infatuated with his response.

"Ok Naruto! What an absolutely delightful thought! Love is friendship" Kurenai sensei went on about Naruto's response.

Naruto turned around and faced Hinata, who was smiling, while Sakura was in the background, watching and thinking.

* * *

Hinata was walking out into the busy halls of happiness of the after bell. She was to busy thinking of Naruto loves response back in class, but then had a bunch of papers fall out of her binder. 

"Dammit" she mumbled as she kneeled down and started picking them up.

Someone else kneeled down to help her, and it was no other than Naruto.

He handed her a pile of papers and said "So? Want to be friends?" Naruto held out a friendship bracelet from Friendships Day. The same one he offered her on the day they met.

Hinata smiled and slowly, yet in a pretty manner, took the bracelet from his hand.

* * *

Sakura sat on her top bunk while the rest of her roommates were asleep, thinking. 

Yet she was confused.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on her bed at her parent's house, smiling and also thinking.

* * *

THERE! I hope you're happy! It took me 2 hours to type this up xP 

Hehe but anything for my adoring fans

R&R will make me not not happy


End file.
